THE OLD MAN AND THE YOUNG GIRL
by jibyung
Summary: KrisKai Fict / GS, romance / Kris jatuh hati saat umurnya di atas kepala empat pada Kai, gadis cantik dan keras kepala berusia 20 tahun. Mendapat penolakan untuk kesekian kali tidak menyurutkan semangat Kris dalam mendapatkan hati Kai. Mereka menikah namun tanpa cinta dari Kai.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : **THE OLD MAN AND THE YOUNG GIRL**

PAIRING : Kris & Kai

AUTHOR : KanG and FAMILee

GENRE : GS, romance etc~

.

.

.

.

.

PLAK!

Ujung koridor gedung kampus utama sudah dari tadi dipenuhi mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang dengan rela berdesakan demi mencari tahu asal suara.

Kim Kai, primadona fakultas ekonomi, segera menerobos kerumunan sebelum lebih banyak lagi yang menonton aksi gilanya. Suara yang tidak lain berasal dari telapak tangan lentiknya sudah dua minggu ini berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh penghuni kampus.

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat!"

Wajahnya menampakkan arogansi yang seolah-olah tidak akan pernah luntur dengan diapit kedua sahabat karib yang tentu saja punya aura yang tidak main-main.

_Sexy._

_They are the Goddes._

Krystal Jung si wajah datar, putri seorang komisaris besar yang hobi menghabiskan uang untuk gaun-gaun mahal yang hanya akan ia gunakan sekali seumur hidupnya. Hara Goo gadis bermulut tajam, 5% saham perusahaan raksasa keluarganya adalah atas namanya bahkan ketika ia masih berupa janin di perut ibunya.

Mereka begitu percaya diri, melangkah layaknya penguasa wilayah terutama Kai yang ingin segera menjauh dan tak mau mendengar suara-suara apapun lagi.

Oh jangan lupakan seorang pria yang tadi mereka tinggalkan di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa. Pria malang yang bahkan tak mampu melawan pada tingkah kurang ajar seorang Kai, mahasiswi bimbingannya. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya pada pipinya yang sempat memerah. Satu lagi tamparan telak dari Kai dan hari ini adalah penolakan yang ketiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris membawa kakinya memasuki pelataran cafe yang sedikit ramai sore ini. Ia bukanlah tipe pria dengan sejuta sinar di sekelilingnya jadi kedatangannya di cafe itu tidak berhasil mengundang tatapan pengunjung lain.

Matanya tajam menelusuri tiap orang yang mungkin saja adalah seseorang yang sedang ia cari. "Selamat sore pak dosen." _Gotcha_! Orang itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Tak perlu repot-repot mencari kalau begitu, pikir Kris.

"Hai Dobi.." Kris membalas senyuman sejuta watt dari pria itu dan dihadiahi pukulan pada lengan panjang Kris.

"Apa yang kubilang tentang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?! Sama sekali tidak lucu Tuan Wu!"

Kris mengambil spot tepat di tepi jendela setelah Chanyeol, pria Dobi itu, membawanya mencari bangku yang masih kosong di dalam cafe.

"Aku tidak bilang lucu kok.." Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak mengerti. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda pria berkepala empat bermarga Park itu. Chanyeol memang kawan yang menyenangkan. Ia bisa membuatmu tertawa dalam sekejap bahkan saat kau baru melihat wajahnya yang agak ehmm..idiot? Seperti itulah.

"Baiklah, apa masalahmu kali ini? Jangan bilang kita akan membahas hal yang sama seperti dua pekan terakhir?"

Chanyeol mengambil catatan kecil yang ia simpan di bagian dalam mantelnya sementara pena hitam mahal khas pengusaha terapit indah di sela-sela jarinya. Sebenarnya apa sih pekerjaan Park sialan ini? Atau dia seorang psikolog yang kebetulan lulusan sekolah bisnis? Kris sekarang merasa begitu aneh dengan sosok Chanyeol yang sering kali berubah-ubah. Minggu lalu ia mengaku pernah bercita-cita menjadi arsitek dan sempat mengenyam pendidikan teknik selama 2 tahun meskipun di mata Kris hal itu sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Kembali ke tujuan awal Kris mengundang pria di hadapannya untuk bertemu.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan Chan."

Kris menghela nafas pendek, nafas yang terkesan lelah di pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu di sini, kau tahu.." ucap Chanyeol tak lupa senyum gigi rapinya yang khas. Kris merasa lebih terhibur sejak pria ini resmi ia kontrak sebagai psikolog pribadinya dua minggu lalu.

"Dia menolakku lagi dan.."

Kris bukan pria cengeng yang akan menumpahkan tangisnya begitu membahas kekacauan yang terjadi di hidupnya. Ia pria dewasa dengan watak cukup tegar, pantang menyerah dan ia hidup bukan untuk dikasihani. Prinsip hidupnya terdengar rumit dan keras kepala namun 40 tahun lebih mengecap asam garam dunia membuatnya tak mudah merasa lemah.

Tapi,

"Kai itu gadis yang keras kepala hehehe..."

"Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Apa sekentara itu kalau gadis muda sepertinya bahkan tidak secuil pun menghargai rasa penasaranku yang mati-matian kupendam hingga harapan itu sendiri hancur karena ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Kai menolakku?! Dia menolakku Chanyeol! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana nada bicaranya saat ia memakiku dan menampar wajahku di hadapan seluruh penghuni kampus?!"

Kris mulai hilang kontrol karena sesaat lalu bunyi gebrakan meja melayang ke seluruh penjuru cafe. Sekarang atensi pengunjung 100% mengarah pada mejanya, lebih tepat pada Kris sendiri yang tengah berdiri menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan meja kayu cafe sambil menatap garang ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan dan berhasil menyadarkan Kris dari tingkahnya.

"Tenang Kris, tenang.."

Pria itu membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian memijat pelan pelipisnya. Ia merasa pusing luar biasa.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, ini pertama kalinya aku mengejar-ngejar seorang perempuan. Di masa lalu mungkin aku selalu berharap menjadi seorang pria yang dikejar-kejar wanita. Tapi entah kenapa takdir mungkin sudah terlanjur membenciku dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah kebalikannya."

Mereka terduduk dengan posisi saling hadap namun Kris sepenuhnya tidak berada di sana. Pikirannya melayang mencari keberadaan gadis pujaannya sementara Chanyeol setia dalam diamnya. Sudah dua minggu ia mengamati pola yang Kris refleksikan ketika menyangkut seorang gadis bernama Kim Kai, putri seorang konglomerat. Dari hasil pembicaraan mereka beberapa kali Chanyeol dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa Kris adalah pria yang cukup kolot dan tertutup, pertama kalinya jatuh cinta pada gadis kaya bernama Kai yang saat ini membuatnya begitu frustasi.

"Takdir tidak sepenuhnya jahat Kris. Tidak ada yang membencimu sekalipun itu takdir yang tak sesuai ekspektasi. Keinginan bisa berubah tapi perasaan seperti ini akan membuatmu jatuh semakin dalam. Kendalikan keinginanmu terhadap perasaanmu maka kau bisa menciptakan takdir itu."

Tidakkah ini jelas bahwa Park Chanyeol sejatinya seorang lulusan ilmu psikologi dan Kris mulai tidak percaya dengan pernyataan tentang sekolah ternik dan misteri di balik bolpoin mahalnya.

"Itu dia maksudku Chan. Aku mencintainya, sangat dalam dan aku merasa sudah mulai gila dengan hal ini. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengendalikan keinginanku untuk memilikinya? Semuanya terasa konyol!"

"Konyol?"

"Yah..konyol. Aku mencintainya tapi dia tidak membalas perasaanku. Aku mengejar-ngejarnya tapi dia malah semakin menjauh. Terakhir kali menamparku, Kai berkata tidak ingin melihat wajahku sekalipun itu hanya dalam mimpinya. Kisah cintaku bahkan tak sebagus lawakan di stasiun TV yang hampir bangkrut."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Kris yang cukup panjang. Jika saja ia masih belum beristri maka ia yakin akan mengasihani Kris saat ini juga. Tapi maaf saja, bulan depan adalah perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke-tujuh. Intinya, Chanyeol tak punya alasan kuat untuk mengasihani pria macam Kris. Ia sangat yakin HOW PITY adalah salah satu kata-kata terlarang dalam kamus hidup Kris.

"Ya kau benar, di kepalaku saja masih segar Kai pernah mengataimu _tidak tahu malu_, _dasar tua bangka_ dan beberapa makian kecil lainnya. Aku pikir jika kau memperbaiki beberapa hal yang Kai tidak harapkan ada padamu, mungkin ia akan sedikit berbaik hati lain waktu."

Cerdas!

Kali ini Chanyeol memberikan solusi yang masih bisa diterima oleh nalarnya dari pada sekedar mengendalikan perasaannya, bukankah hal itu justru penting dalam membina sebuah hubungan.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sebentar pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali menunduk dan berpikir.

"Apa kau yakin?" Kris masih agak ragu dengan masukan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Ck! Dengar Kris, sekarang ini bukan hanya pria saja yang menilai wanita dari penampilan meskipun aku yakin kau tidak terlalu suka dengan cap gadis sombong yang melekat pada Kai. Wanita juga perlu bangga dengan memiliki pria yang menjadi seleranya. Jadi..."

Kris memasang telinga baik-baik ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat Chanyeol. Sepertinya pria itu sedang serius dan bisa saja ide cemerlang keluar dari otaknya. Kris menanti dengan sabar demi mendengar...

"Selamat berjuang, selamat berusaha membuat Kai-mu tertarik. Aku akan cukup sibuk minggu ini jadi sepertinya kita tidak bisa bertemu hingga minggu depan. Ingat untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam perasaanmu. Aku sedikit takut tidak bisa menerima gaji terakhir pertemuan kita hehehe..."

Chanyeol melambai dan bergumam _sampai jumpa_ seraya meraih gagang pintu cafe dan kemudian menghilang di baliknya.

"Sial!" Kris mengumpat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar.

Kris merasa dirinya begitu malang kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sudah mencapai banyak prestasi cemerlang dalam hidupnya. Itulah alasan kuat ayahnya begitu menyayangi anak tunggal keluarga Kim tersebut. Sejak kecil gadis itu sudah diajarkan tentang jungkir balik dunia bisnis dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya dengan mengambil program studi managemen bisnis di kampusnya.

Ia menjalani kehidupan kampus dengan penuh semangat bersama kedua sahabat kecilnya, Krystal dan Hara. Mereka akan terlihat sangat sempurna bila berjalan berdampingan. Tidak ada mata yang bisa berpaling dari sekedar mencuri pandang saat ketiga gadis itu berjalan melewati koridor-koridor kampus. Dan mereka mendapat julukan yang setara dengan kesempurnaan mereka. _The Goddes_.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak pasang mata itu adalah milik Kris, dosen ekonomi perbankan yang bahkan tak pernah Kai ikuti kelasnya. Jelas saja, mereka berada di jurusan yang berbeda.

Kris menjadi pria kesekian kalinya yang masuk dalam daftar _blacklist_ seorang Kai. Tepatnya berada pada urutan teratas orang yang ia benci dalam hidupnya. Ayolah..Kai tidak sedetik pun berpikir untuk mengorbankan harga dirinya pada seorang tua bangka seperti Kris. Harga dirinya bahkan lebih tinggi dari langit ketujuh.

Tiga minggu terakhir adalah bagian paling menyebalkan dalam tahun kedua puluhnya.

Kris, pria berkepala empat yang menyamai tampilan para nerd di perpustakaan _senior high school_-nya dulu. Apa pantas seorang Goddes sepertinya menjalani kehidupan cinta yang menurutnya fase terpenting dalam kehidupan bersama seorang nerd? _Hell NO_!

Masker wajahnya saja sudah retak-retak begitu memikirkan si dosen gila yang memintanya jadi kekasihnya itu.

Dosen tua gila!

"Yak! Kai!" teriakan seseorang membuat alis kiri Kai terangkat. Saat ini ia tidak ingin diganggu sebenarnya. Waktunya sudah begitu sempurna untuk merawat diri, _quality time_ untuk gadis-gadis luar biasa sepertinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa maskermu bisa retak seperti ini? Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah Kris bodoh itu lakukan padamu!"

Hara adalah gadis korban drama percintaan yang biasanya ditonton ibu-ibu. Mudah termakan adegan romantis dan kata-kata muluk tentang perpisahan atau apapun itu. Kai tidak peduli. Sampai kedua sahabatnya sudah berada di sebelah kursi malasnya pun ia masih setia menutup mata.

"Kai! Ya..! Kau sedang tidur? Krys apa dia tidur?" gadis itu menatap Krystal yang tidak berkomentar apapun padanya. Hara sedikit sensitif dengan ketidakpekaan si Jung ini. Masalahnya adalah watak mereka yang terlalu bertolak belakang, Hara dengan mulut cerewetnya dan Krystal yang lebih memilih bungkam. Karena tak mendapat respon apapun, Hara memilih ikut berbaring pada kursi lain di sebelah Kai.

"Kau terlihat sangat frustasi Kim..."

Itu adalah kalimat pembuka yang sangat tajam dari seorang sahabat yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahmu. Krystal Jung tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tanpa bukti, Kai sangat yakin akan hal itu. Sahabatnya ini memiliki firasat yang sangat kuat terhadap hal-hal yang menimpa mereka. Salah satu kesukaan Kai bahwa Krystal adalah seseorang yang selalu memulai prediksinya tanpa mengabaikan antiklimaks. Kalian tahu, beberapa nasihat yang untungnya sangat bermanfaat.

"Aku tahu Jung. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kai bangkit dari berbaringnya dan meminta Krystal duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis berwajah jutek itu mendekat pada kursi panjang Kai dan melakukan permintaan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Krystal menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan pertanyaan yang nyaris sama.

Oh tidak!

Si Jung penuntut kembali kambuh. Kai tidak sedang dalam mode ingin bercerita panjang lebar. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melemparkan tatapan memohon pada Krystal. "_Come on Krys. You know what I mean_.."

"_Nope_..tidak saat ini nona manis. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan dan apa yang kau pikirkan. Harusnya kau sudah mengerti _'curhatan'_ mu akan kubawa kemana."

Sudahlah, toh Kai tidak pernah bisa melawan Krystal kalau soal sesi bertukar pikiran. Krystal itu gadis yang agak otoriter, ia menuntut tapi juga memberikan bonus di akhir cerita.

"Oke oke. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin aku mengulang lagi nama Kris untuk mengingatkanmu pada penolakan ketigaku." Ujar Kai memulai dengan wajah jengkel begitu menyebut nama Kris dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau baru saja menyebut namanya Kai.."

_Benarkah? Aku tidak sengaja kalau begitu_...

"Krys, apa dia tidak punya cermin di rumahnya? Atau minimal pantat panci yang bisa memantulkan bayangannya?"

"Maksudmu Kris itu pria miskin yang tampangnya pas-pasan?"

Kai mengangguk mengiyakan persepsi Krystal. Ia merasa Kris itu hanya seorang pria yang sedang tersesat mencari pendamping hidup yang –harusnya- setara dengan dirinya. Dengan segala kehormatan menyandang marga Kim, gadis glamour seperti Kai berani bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah mencium lantai berdebu. Tidak akan pernah menodongkan wajahnya pada sarang laba-laba.

"Mungkin saja kau benar. Siapa tahu dimasa kecilnya Kris punya trauma dengan cermin yang membuatnya sampai sekarang takut berhadapan dengan benda itu."

"Ya! Aku tidak ingin kau melucu untuk saat ini Krys. Aku sedang serius dan kau paling peka dengan itu. Jadi bisa kita kembali pada topik utama?"

Krystal memberikan senyum manisnya pada Kai. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin berusaha memberikan selingan untuk cerita Kai yang terkesan menegangkan. Menegangkan otak Kai dan nanti wajahnya bisa berkerut. Tidak baik untuk kecantikan mereka apalagi kalau Kai sudah bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang ingin diselesaikan masalahnya pada saat itu juga. Krystal tidak akan bisa kabur lalu ia dipaksa berpikir terlalu dalam dan berakhir dengan kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Buruk!

"Hei Kai, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membela siapa pun di sini. Aku netral asal kau tahu, tidak di pihakmu tidak juga di pihak Kris. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kejar-kejaran Kris atau kau yang selalu menghindar darinya. Tapi menurutku kau perlu mencari tahu motif di balik keinginan Kris yang terlalu besar terhadapmu. Oke..oke aku tidak akan memaksamu..."

Kai sudah bersiap melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Krystal kalau bukan karena gadis itu yang terlalu pintar beretorika.

"Sekali lagi Kai, menurutku dia sudah tergila-gila padamu-"

"Itu wajar Krys. Siapa yang tidak akan tahan dengan pesona seorang Kim Kai.."

"Bukan begitu Kai.. memang betul pesonamu tak bisa menahan air liur pria manapun untuk tidak mengalir keluar dari mulut mereka. Tapi sadar atau tidak selama ini kau hanya membangunkan macan lapar dalam jiwa mereka."

"Macan lapar?"

Gadis itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Krystal terlalu lama bertele-tele.

"Kai..aku tidak suka mengatakan ini terlebih kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara sedarahku sendiri. Mulai sekarang aku sarankan untuk tidak terlalu mengekspose tubuhmu. Aku tidak suka pria-pria lapar di luar sana hanya bermaksud menatapmu dengan nafsu bukan karena kau patut untuk dipuji. Kau mengerti?"

Krystal betul-betul mengupas habis sisi lainnya kali ini. Matanya yang tajam tidak bisa diragukan Kai. Bagaimana bisa selama ini Krystal begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya sementara orang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak peka. Kai pastikan untuk memberikan hadiah yang paling indah di acara ulang tahun Krystal bulan depan. Rasanya tidak ada orang yang lebih perhatian padanya selain Krystal, tidak juga ayah dan ibunya.

Kai menghembuskan nafas dan mengatur aliran udara ke dalam paru-parunya dengan meniru salah satu sikap yoga yang ia pelajari dari ibunya. Ia memeluk Krystal setelah dirasanya lega. "Aku mencintaimu Krys.."

"Kai.."

"Hmm...aku mengerti, aku hanya bisa menduduki posisi kedua di hatimu setelah pria sinting itu! Kenapa tidak kita labrak saja sih dia!"

"Kai aku pikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya lagi. Dia...tidak seperti yang kau kira selama ini." Sudah Kai kira, Krystal akan terlihat sangat dramatis kalau menyangkut 'pria itu'. Pria yang berani-beraninya menolak cinta seorang Krystal, sahabat berharga Kai. Dari pada memikirkan masalahnya sendiri Kai lebih memilih mengurusi kisah percintaan Krystal yang sayangnya harus kandas di tengah jalan karena pria tidak tahu diri –menurut Kai- itu tidak perlu berpikir dua detik untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada sahabatnya. Oh..ini menyakitkan.

"Baiklah...tapi kalau sampai pria tua itu menyakitimu sekali lagi, awas saja!"

Hahaha..

Krystal tertawa melihat tingkah Kai yang satu ini. Mereka terkenal dengan sikap yang anggun dan berkelas namun tak satu pun yang memungkiri bahwa masih ada jiwa remaja labil yang melekat pada mereka, terutama Kai. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagi Krystal. Mereka bahagia dengan persahabatan yang terjalin sudah sejak kecil, Krystal sangat mengenal kedua teman akrab yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya begitupun sebaliknya bagi Kai maupun Hara.

Tubuh berbalut kaos biru di sebelah kursi Kai tengah menggeliat tak nyaman. Hara perlahan bangkit dan ia baru sadar...

"Maaf Kai, aku ketiduran lagi. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hara mengusak kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam, ketika retina matanya sepenuhnya bisa menangkap cahaya ia disuguhi tatapan jengkel dari Kai dan wajah tanpa ekspresi Krystal Jung.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan tahu!" itu ucapan Kai.

Krystal hanya berdecak melihat Kai mulai mengejar Hara yang tergopoh-gopoh mengelilingi kolam renang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak ada yang menarik bagi Kai selain memikirkan rencana jalan-jalannya bersama Krystal dan Hara sepulang kuliah nanti.

Meskipun semalam sudah bergolak dengan batin dan pikirannya, Kai memutuskan mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit lebih santai dibanding busana kuliahnya selama ini. Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti nasihat Krystal, toh tidak ada ruginya bagi Kai.

Kai masih berdiam diri di salah satu bangku kuliah kelas terakhirnya. Krystal dan Hara tampaknya agak sulit berkompromi dengan beberapa mata kuliah yang dibawakan profesor tua. Membuat Kai mesti menunggu hingga dua jam lebih. Satu kata tepat yang menggambarkan suasana di sekelilingnya, bosan!

"Jangan bercanda, pokoknya besok kita harus bertemu. Aku tidak akan pernah memohon padamu Park Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini demi seluruh harga diri seorang pria yang ada padaku, _please_~"

Seseorang yang sepertinya tengah bercakap-cakap lewat telpon terdengar mendekat. Kai memasang baik-baik telinganya dan oh!

Seseorang betul-betul memasuki ruangan yang hanya ada Kai di dalamnya. Seorang pria tinggi mengenakan kemeja biru dengan celana kain dan sepatu pantofel hitamnya tengah mengapit sebuah ponsel di telinga kirinya. Sepertinya pria itu tidak sadar bahwa Kai dari tadi memperhatikannya.

Pria itu memunggungi Kai dan merapikan beberapa kertas di atas meja dosen sebelum berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Kai_...

DEG

Mata mereka bertemu. Kai tak bisa berkutik dengan _timing_ yang ia rasa sangat tidak tepat. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus berada di satu ruang yang sama dengan Kris, tanpa manusia lain dan baru saja matanya menangkap pandangan aneh dari Kris.

"A-a...Kai selamat sore."

Kris memberanikan diri menyapa Kai meskipun pada awalnya ia pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat canggung satu sama lain. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian Kai tidak juga berbalik menyapa padanya, Kris memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mengambil kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"Tunggu!"

Oh tidak, Kris tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Kakinya berhenti melangkah namun enggan berbalik untuk kembali melihat Kai. Ia hanya berhenti dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kai selanjutnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sangat jelas di telinga pria itu. Agak terburu-buru. Tentu saja itu langkah kaki Kai.

"Eumm.."

Gumaman kecil Kai membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk tidak berbalik. Kris menatap wajah gadis itu. Ah~ rasanya akan meleleh melihat betapa menawannya seorang Kai tepat di depan matamu. "Tadi aku mendengarmu menyebut nama Park Chan-"

"Park Chanyeol?" Kris memotong perkataan Kai sebelum gadis itu menyebut nama psikolog pribadinya dengan sempurna.

"Iya benar. Park Chanyeol. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Kali ini Kris tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kai terlihat sangat berbeda saat menyebut nama Chanyeol tadi. Bagaimana Kai bisa mengenal Chanyeol? Ada urusan apa gadis itu dengan orang aneh seperti Chanyeol? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan berputar mengelilingi otaknya. Kris mulai menaruh curiga pada Kai. Lewat tatapannya ia berharap Kai akan mengerti dan mengatakan dengan jelas apa maksudnya menanyakan soal ia mengenal Chanyeol atau tidak?

Hei! Bukankah itu wajar Kai menanyakan soal Chanyeol? Siapa tahu kan Chanyeol itu saudara sepupu Kai yang sudah lama tak bertemu atau pria aneh itu juga bekerja sebagai psikolog pribadi keluarga Kim. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi dan Kris harus menanggapi itu dengan pikiran yang lebih positif. Ya~ positif...

"Chanyeol, dia bekerja untukku." Jawab Kris, tidak jelas dan sangat ambigu.

Kai dalam hati sudah tersulut emosi. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini menjawab dengan begitu tidak peduli. Ia menginginkan setidaknya Kris bisa memberikan informasi yang sedikit jelas tentang pria bermarga Park itu.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lebih jelas? Aku kira setiap lulusan S2 sepertimu harusnya bisa menafsirkan pertanyaan dengan lebih mudah dan tentu saja menjawabnya dengan jelas hingga setiap orang bisa mengerti setelah tahu kenyataan dari pertanyaan itu!"

Mata gadis itu melotot memandang masuk ke dalam obsidian Kris. Meskipun begitu Kai akhirnya tidak tahan untuk menarik tatapannya dan mulai mencari objek lain seperti betapa jenjangnya kaki Kris. Oh ujung kepalanya berada jauh di atas kepala Kai. Wajahnya pun hanya mampu mencapai bagian dada pria itu.

_Ya! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?!_

Kai menggelengkan kepala dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh Kris. Ia merasa panas menjalar sampai ke wajahnya. Mungkin saja wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Memalukan.

"Dan bolehkah aku menyarankan kepada nona muda yang terhormat ini bahwa tata krama dalam berbicara sangat dipertimbangkan?"

Entah kenapa Kris merasa begitu risih dengan salah satu sifat Kai. Gadis di hadapannya kadang tidak bisa diabaikan namun arogansi yang mungkin sudah mendarah daging membuat harga dirinya sangat minim di mata Kris. Caranya bertutur kata bahkan tidak seimbang dengan status tinggi keluarganya. Ada yang salah pada gadis ini.

Kai tampak kesal karena jujur saja apa yang dikatakan Kris sangat menusuk sampai ke hatinya. Jelas saja Kris tak bisa dianggap remeh. Meskipun beberapa kali Kai sudah mempermalukannya tapi pria ini tidak pernah memperlakukannya berbeda.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa basi denganmu. Jawab saja yang jelas apa kau mengenal pria bernama Park Chanyeol?" dengan tidak sabar Kai sekali lagi melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau harusnya berpikir sebelum bertanya apakah aku kenal dengan Park Chanyeol atau tidak. Aneh bukan kalau aku bisa berbicara lewat ponsel dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal, bukankah sudah jelas jawabannya nona Kim?"

Kris tersenyum penuh arti. Dan Kai semakin jengkel dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ternyata Kris mampu membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk berkutik. _Oke Mr. Wu aku tidak akan basa basi lagi.._

"Baiklah, kau menang kali ini. Anggap saja sebagai ganti rugi tiga kali tanganku sudah menyambar pipimu. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku sendiri mati penasaran jadi bisa kau jawab saja apa yang akan kutanyakan?" Kris betul-betul tidak habis pikir kali ini. Pria itu semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kai. _Ganti rugi? Maaf saja Kai, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja._

"Perlu kuajari bagaimana caranya minta tolong?"

Kris mengikuti gestur Kai yang sedari tadi melipat tangan di depan dada. Seakan-akan mereka terjebak dalam situasi untuk saling mengintimidasi. Pandangan keduanya saling menusuk dan tak satu pun yang ingin mengalah. "Harga diriku tidak akan mengijinkannya pada orang sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Kris mengusaikan lipatan tangannya dan berbalik ke arah pintu ruangan sebelum sebuah tangan menggagalkan usaha itu.

"Tolonglah..." lirih, sangat lirih di pendengaran Kris meskipun masih bisa ia dengar jelas bahwa seorang Kai mengatakan kata 'tolong' untuk tahu tentang...

Chanyeol?

Kenapa harus Chanyeol?

Apa yang membuat gadis ini sangat ingin tahu tentang Chanyeol?

Gadis itu menunduk dan tangannya masih setia menggantung pada lengan atas Kris.

"Apa maumu?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika senyumnya merekah. Sepertinya Kris sudah terjebak dengan pesona keluguannya. "Aku ingin kau memberitahuku semua yang kau tahu tentang Park Chanyeol."

"Semuanya?"

"Tentu saja. Semuanya~"

Kris tertegun. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kim Kai. Gadis itu berkata sambil memperagakan dengan tangannya membentuk lingkaran besar. Dan Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Ternyata Kai masih punya sisi kekanakan rupanya.

"Heh...aku hanya akan memberitahu satu hal padamu jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap."

Kai mengangguk seantusias mungkin. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui seperti apa sosok seorang Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Lain halnya dengan Kris yang sedikit kecewa dengan tingkah Kai. Ia pikir mungkin memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Kai akan membuat gadis itu berhenti bertanya lebih jauh mengenai Chanyeol. Ya, Kris menangkap gelagat Kai yang terlihat begitu mengagumi Chanyeol dari cara gadis itu menanyakannya. Tentu saja Kris merasa cemburu. Gadis yang ditaksirnya malah menaksir pria lain yang secara kebetulan adalah pria yang sudah ia anggap teman dekat. Tidak tahan dengan semua itu, Kris memutuskan untuk membuka satu dari sekian banyak kartu As Chanyeol yang dipegangnya.

"Jadi?" Kai bertanya sekali lagi karena ia lihat Kris tampak berpikir terlalu lama. Itu membuatnya jadi tidak sabaran.

"Dengar Kai..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol sudah menikah!" ucap Kris penuh penekanan.

"WHAT?!"

Pekikan Kai memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Yuhuu~_

_Maafkan saya yang kurang aktif update selama ini. Tapi percayalah bahwa kali ini saya datang membawa utang baru. Sebenarnya FF ini udah lama banget, udah jamuran malah hehehe..._

_Ini FF remake yang saya sadur dari cerita nyata seorang teman. Alurnya murni punya saya, tapi banyak perbaikan sana sini dan akhirnya voila, jadilah FF abal2._

_Jujur saja, meskipun pair fave saya yang satu ini udah hampir tenggelam karena masalah yg bertubi2 menghampiri EXO saya gak akan pernah lepas dr OTP ini. Selain Kray juga. Mungkin emang udah takdir saya gak bisa mengabaikan dua OTP dengan Kris centris ini. jadi buat yang bosan dengan cerita saya, gak masalah kok._

_**Silahkan dibaca, direview, dishare..**_

_**But don't bash or do plagiarism...**_

_**This is my own story, the writing lisence base on me...OK**_

_Have a nice day..._


	2. Chapter 2

THE OLD MAN AND THE YOUNG GIRL

KanG and FAMILee present

.

.

.

.

.

_Temui aku di mini market sebelah cafe RedBox jam 4 sore ini. Jangan sampai terlambat!_

Kris menatap tidak percaya pada ponsel di genggamannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru menyelesaikan pelajaran di salah satu kelas mahasiswa baru. Tubuhnya melewati pintu ruangan bertepatan dengan sebuah pesan masuk ke daftar inbox-nya. Kai mengirim pesan.

"Aish! Anak ini!" umpat Kris hampir saja melempar benda persegi itu ke dinding.

...

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Kris merasa tertipu dengan janji bertemu yang ditawarkan Kai. Meskipun pada kenyataannya tawaran itu masuk kategori paksaan. Kris yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak mau menerima sebuah penolakan makanya ia memutuskan untuk tidak lebih penasaran.

Kris tiba di tempat yang Kai tentukan. Mini market tepat di sebelah sebuah cafe yang sering Kris dan Chanyeol kunjungi untuk sekedar sharing. Awalnya ia tak menemukan keberadaan Kai. Kris menunggu hampir sepuluh menit sebelum sebuah tangan ramping menariknya bersembunyi di balik tembok rendah yang membatasi mini market dan cafe tersebut. Cukup untuk dapat melihat sebagian ruangan dalam cafe yang seluruh jendelanya terbuat dari kaca.

"Tenanglah dan jangan sampai suaramu terdengar sampai ke sana." Kai menunjuk sebuah titik di dalam cafe yang segera mengalihkan pandangan Kris.

Seorang gadis muda yang Kris tahu bernama Krystal, teman geng Kai. Ada seorang pria yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan Krystal. Kris tidak tahu pria itu siapa karena ia duduk memunggungi arah pandangnya.

Sejauh ini matanya belum lepas dari kedua orang itu. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya bungkam dan tidak melanjutkan untuk memprotes pada Kai. Gadis itu juga tengah memperhatikan gestur temannya. Kris tidak paham sama sekali namun rasa penasaran cukup mengelilingi pikirannya saat ini tentang siapa pria yang sedang bercakap dengan Krystal. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari mereka.

"Siapa pria itu?" Kris bertanya namun tidak melepas pandangannya dari cafe. Kai mulai sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, mengabaikan Kris yang hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

_Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan gadis labil seperti dia..._

Salahkan dirinya yang tidak juga bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Kai. Apapun yang dilakukan gadis ini begitu memikat di mata Kris. Namun sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang perlu diajarkan agar gadis ini tidak berlaku seenaknya.

"Aku pergi.." ucap Kris lantang. Kakinya sudah berjarak dua meter dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi dan Kai untuk ketiga kalinya mencengkram lengan besar Kris dan menarik pria itu kembali ke tempat semula.

"Kau, tidak akan kemana-mana! Kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini baru kau boleh pulang. Tidak ada pembantahan!"

"Ya! Kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Sopanlah sedikit nona, aku jauh lebih tua darimu!"

Kris mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Kai namun di wajah gadis itu hanya terbentuk senyum seringai tipis. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu membalas tatapan tajam Kris.

"Hei Tuan Wu, dengarkan aku. Inikah caramu memperlakukan gadis yang kau kagumi? Bukankah kemarin kau masih punya muka untuk memberikan buket bunga murahan untukku? Mana penghargaanmu? Kau harus banyak belajar jika ingin aku membalas perasaanmu."

Kai maju mendekati Kris menodongkan jari telunjuknya di dada pria itu lalu mendorongnya pelan. Cukup untuk menggeser tubuh tinggi Kris beberapa senti ke belakang.

Mata pria itu sudah menatap horor sosok Kai. Meskipun selama ini ia hanya bisa maklum dengan sikap Kai yang kurang lebih tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang kaya lain di luar sana. Namun kali ini Kai sudah sangat keterlaluan. Siapa yang butuh siapa kalau suasananya sudah membuat ubun-ubun Kris serasa mengeluarkan asap panas.

Selama ini Kris pikir hal itu wajar karena gadis seumuran Kai memang biasanya hobi menghambur-hamburkan harta untuk kesenangan-kesenangan di luar sana. Kris juga tak pernah mendengar berita-berita miring mengenai gadis itu yang membuktikan bahwa dengan arogansi tingkat tinggi Kai masih terbilang cukup bijaksana untuk menjaga diri.

Kris menghela nafas mencoba menetralkan perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Ia marah. Jelas saja marah.

Cukup sudah cinta yang selama ini ia pertahankan. Kai itu gadis yang mempesona, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya di mata Kris. Kai itu gadis yang sangat cantik, sekali lagi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan itu di mata Kris. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa hal tersebut adalah kekaguman semata. Kris kagum pada kehampirsempurnaan seorang Kai hingga ia sadar bahwa kekaguman itu semakin lama semakin menekan ke hatinya dan berubah menjadi cinta.

Kris tidak cukup mengenal Kai sampai sedetail laki-laki yang menjadi teman dekatnya. Maka itu ia ingin semakin dekat pada gadis itu dan kalau bisa menjadikan Kai sebagai miliknya. Bukankah itu cita-cita yang sangat mulia. Kris telah bersumpah untuk membahagiakan Kai seumur hidup jika gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Dan apa yang ia dapatkan kini?

Sebuah penolakan pun tak bisa menggambarkan betapa dalam kekecewaan yang Kris alami. Kai sudah terlalu jauh bertindak tanpa memperhitungkan akibat dari keputusannya.

Kris menyerah. Ia akan semakin gila kalau sampai tak sedetik pun waktunya bisa melupakan cinta gila pada gadis sesombong Kai. Oke, mungkin Kai terlalu sempurna untuk pria tua sepertinya.

Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan punggung Kai yang seakan-akan tersenyum mengejek padanya. Gadis itu tampak tersentak dan seketika berjongkok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sshhttt~

Kai meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir menggumamkan sesuatu agar Kris diam dan ikut bersembunyi. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah cafe dan ia sama terkejutnya dengan Kai.

"Apa yang dilakukan Park bodoh itu di sana? Dan kenapa aku harus sembunyi?"

Hampir saja Kris kembali berdiri kalau bukan karena Kai yang menariknya berjongkok.

"Jangan sampai kita ketahuan sedang mengikuti mereka. Aku takut Krystal tidak akan bercerita lagi padaku. Kau tahu kan aku sangat penasaran dengan pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Dan aku setuju bahwa dia seorang pria bodoh yang sudah berani-beraninya menolak gadis cantik seperti Krystal."

Kai berkata sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Kris dapat melihat gadis itu sangat berapi-api saat mengucapkan Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pria bodoh.

"Eh bukankah yang mengikuti itu kau? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang memata-matai mereka. Lagi pula apa maksudmu dengan Chanyeol yang menolak Krystal?"

"Bukankah kalian berteman? Seharusnya kau tahu cerita tentang Krystal yang jatuh cinta pada teman bodohmu itu."

Mata Kris kembali melotot mendengar kata-kata Kai. _Krystal jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita?! Memangnya aku siapanya, oh iya aku cuma client_...

Perlahan Kai dan Kris berbalik dan mulai mengamati suasana. Tadi Krystal dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari cafe dan mereka masih saling pandang sambil berbicara entah apa. Jarak dari tempat Kris dan Kai bersembunyi tidak memungkinkan mereka bisa mendengar apa saja yang Krystal dan Chanyeol katakan.

"Sepertinya mereka akan berpisah sebentar lagi.." gumam Kai melihat Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah menjauhi Krystal.

"OPPA!"

Krystal berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang berbalik karena mendengar teriakannya.

Chu~

Hampir saja Kai berteriak melihat Krystal yang berjinjit lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Kris pun sama namun ia berusaha menahannya untuk nanti saja. Mereka melihat Chanyeol yang sama kagetnya namun sedetik kemudian wajah pria itu berubah sangat lembut. Chanyeol membelai pipi putih Krystal dan tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melangkah menjauhi tubuh Krystal yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Krystal sangat senang..."

"Aku pikir juga begitu."

...

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Kai terus memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Kris masih fokus untuk menyetir. Sepertinya tidak ada topik yang bisa mereka angkat dalam suasana sekaku ini.

Kris memutuskan untuk mengantar pulang Kai yang sempat tertidur pulas di kursi cafe setelah menyantap makan malam porsi besarnya. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir terlalu keras karena kejadian sore tadi. Bahkan Kai melamun sepanjang makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sejak tadi.

Sekali lagi Kris menjadi pihak yang sekedar menemani. Ia tidak habis pikir untuk membiarkan Kai tertinggal sendiri di cafe seperti orang kurang waras. Ia membayar semua bil pesanan Kai lalu menggendong tubuh cukup ringan Kai ke dalam mobilnya.

Gadis itu terjaga ketika setengah perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga besarnya. Kris bukan orang yang terlalu kurang update hingga istana keluarga terkemuka di Seoul pun tak ia ketahui. Ia cukup tahu beberapa informasi penting mengenai inflasi-deflasi perusahaan tertentu dan tentu saja beberapa di antaranya pernah ia temui di kediaman masing-masing. Termasuk ayah Kim Kai sendiri. Jadi tanpa bertanya pun Kris sudah tahu Kai harus ia pulangkan kemana.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kau pusing sendiri karena urusan orang lain." Ucap Kris pelan berhasil menyadarkan Kai dari dunianya sendiri karena gadis itu kini memandang Kris tanpa berkata apapun.

Kris benar. Ia tak seharusnya ikut campur dengan urusan cinta Krystal. Bagaimana pun juga si Jung itu pasti enggan bercerita padanya. Kai sangat tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol bodoh itu di cafe adalah sebuah rahasia besar. Seperti kebiasaan mereka yang selalu menyempatkan diri saling memberi kabar kemana pun mereka bertiga pergi. Dan Kai sempat kecewa Krystal membohonginya tadi. Ya..Kai mengirimi Krystal pesan yang menanyakan sedang dimana gadis itu pada saat Kai dan Kris membuntutinya. Lalu Krystal membalas bahwa ia sedang ada di pusat perbelanjaan menemani ibunya.

Mobil Kris berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Kai yang menjulang tinggi. Gadis itu kembali tertidur setelah mencoba menghapus hasil penguntitannya hari ini. Badannya terasa sangat lelah padahal mereka hanya bersembunyi tidak lebih dari setengah jam tadi, lalu Kai dan Kris menghabiskan sisa malam itu di dalam cafe. Nyatanya hari ini pria itu full berperan sebagai tukang antarnya. Poor Kris.

Dua orang penjaga di masing-masing sisi pagar yang terbuka mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk. Ia tengah menggendong Kai sepanjang jalan setapak menuju pintu depan rumah itu. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, benda besar tersebut membuka dengan sendirinya seakan-akan tahu bahwa nona muda mereka sudah kembali dari petualangan melelahkannya seharian ini.

"Kai!"

Seseorang berseru ketika Kris berhasil merebahkan tubuh Kai di salah satu sofa panjang ruang tamu. Ia berbalik dan segera menemukan sosok wanita dewasa yang berlari ke arahnya –tepatnya ke arah Kai-

"Kai..apa yang terjadi?" wanita itu duduk di sisi sofa tempat Kai tertidur. Ia membelai rambut legam Kai dengan raut wajah yang tampak sangat khawatir.

"Emm...Kai hanya sedang tertidur, sepertinya sangat lelah karena kegiatannya seharian ini."

Kris memberanikan diri menjelaskan kondisi Kai pada wanita yang dapat ia tebak adalah si nyonya rumah, ibu Kai.

"Ah terima kasih sudah mengantarnya pulang. Maaf merepotkanmu, anak ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu merepotkan orang lain." Wanita itu tersenyum dan membungkuk berterima kasih pada Kris.

"Tidak nyonya, saya tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali."

"Kau anak muda yang baik. Apa kau satu kampus dengan Kai?"

"Kebetulan saya dosen di kampus yang sama dengan Kai." Kris hanya memberi senyum seadanya. Secara tidak langsung wanita ini sudah memuji dirinya masih kelihatan cukup muda untuk orang seumurannya.

"Omo! Maaf kalau saya lancang." Wanita itu kembali menunduk. Lebih parahnya Kris merasa tidak enak karena mendapat begitu banyak tanda hormat dan minta maaf dari nyonya rumah tersebut.

"Tidak nyonya, tidak apa-apa. Justru saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena mengantar Kai terlalu larut. Saya minta maaf."

Kali ini giliran Kris membungkuk memberi tanda maaf pada ibu Kai. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Kris membuat pria tinggi di hadapannya kembali mendongak.

"Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah. Saya justru sangat berterima kasih. Biasanya anak ini akan pulang lebih lama diantar supir taxi. Untungnya kali ini ada yang mengantar langsung jadi saya merasa lebih lega."

Pukul 10 malam kurang beberapa menit, Kris keluar dari kediaman Kim. Sedikit tersenyum bangga karena sudah bisa berinteraksi setidaknya dengan kedua orang tua Kai. Sebelumnya ia pernah berbincang mengenai bisnis dengan ayahnya dan tadi ibunya malah membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai keluarga mereka. Perkembangan yang pesat untuk lebih dekat pada calon keluarga baru.

Kris tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah idiot pria yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Hingga berada di kasur empuk kamarnya sendiri pun ia sudah tidak sadar dan melupakan segala bentuk kemarahan dan keputusasaannya terhadap Kai tadi sore. Kembali terpesona oleh wajah dan senyum Kai yang senantiasa berputar mengelilingi otaknya.

...

Dalam seminggu, Kai bisa saja menghitung jari berapa kali mereka bertiga bisa berkumpul atau sekedar bertemu di koridor kampus. Sampai saat Hara berpamitan padanya untuk menemani ayahnya ke Cina mengurus saham keluarga mereka di sana, Krystal tak juga muncul. Kai cukup prihatin karena Hara terlihat sangat kecewa. Jangan sampai sahabatnya yang satu itu tahu bahwa Krystal sudah lebih parah berbohong ini-itu padanya. Kai cukup mengerti dengan sikap sentimen Hara jadi lebih baik kalau dia tidak tahu lebih banyak.

"Kau tidak berusaha bicara padanya?"

Saat ini sebagian besar kelas sudah kosong dan hanya menyisakan beberapa yang dihuni tidak setengah dari daya tampung ruangan. Termasuk ruangan dosen tempat Kai melamunkan masalah kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Krystal. Tepatnya ruangan Kris.

"Kau akan dapati aku gila karena bicara sendiri. Bagaimana caranya sementara bertemu pun sudah tidak pernah. Dia selalu punya kesibukan sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Hara setiap hari menghubungiku dan bertanya tentang Krystal, aku bingung harus menjawab apa."

Kris melirik Kai yang duduk tidak seberapa jauh dari meja kerjanya. Gadis itu menyangga dagunya pada lengan sofa, bergerak sesekali untuk mendapat spot duduk yang nyaman. Terlihat sangat lucu di mata Kris. Mau tidak mau pria itu pun tersenyum dengan tingkah menggemaskan Kai.

"Bersabarlah..Krystal pasti punya alasannya sendiri kenapa sampai mengabaikanmu dan Hara."

"Pasti tak jauh-jauh dari teman bodohmu..."

Tawa renyah Kris menggema di seluruh ruangannya. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa ketika Kai dengan gaya bicaranya yang cuek menyebut 'bodoh' sosok seorang Park Chanyeol. Meskipun jauh hari setelah Kris tahu tentang hubungan tanpa status antara si Park dan Jung, Kris sudah menganggap julukan itu cukup tepat dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang.

Kris takut kalau sampai Chanyeol mengacaukan kehidupannya sendiri. Ehem...berselingkuh? Kris takut hal itu benar-benar terjadi sementara ia tahu betapa Chanyeol sangat mencintai istri dan anaknya yang bahkan masih kecil. Akibat fatalnya adalah perceraian. Bisa-bisa posisi psikolog-client mereka tertukar nantinya.

"Hei Mr. Wu..."

Kris tidak juga mengalihkan perhatiannya meskipun suara lembut Kai menyapa gendang telinganya. Satu alis matanya terangkat refleks dengan tutur kata Kai yang sangat bertolak belakang dari biasanya. Sementara gadis itu juga enggan menatap Kris yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa lembaran tugas mahasiswa. Kai tahu Kris mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Aku minta maaf.."

Entah terantuk dimana kepala Kai sebelumnya sampai bibir menawan itu sanggup mengucap kata maaf untuk seorang Kris. Dosen yang beberapa waktu lalu selalu mengusik hari-hari indahnya. Yang sudah mendapat sumpah serapah secara gratis dari mulutnya dan yang sudah ditamparnya hingga tiga kali tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku minta maaf atas apapun salahku padamu. Aku tidak punya daftarnya jadi jangan berharap aku akan mengatakannya satu persatu. Dan lagi..kau harus memaafkanku."

Kai yang semaunya sudah kembali. Tapi Kris cukup lega, gadis itu berani meminta maaf untuk segala kesalahan fatal yang menurut orang lain mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk dimaafkan.

"Bohong jika selama ini aku tidak sanggup untuk memaafkanmu." Ucap Kris mengundang tatapan kaget dari Kai di ujung sana. Matanya menelusuri perawakan Kris yang tidak buruk. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik mungkin saja pria itu sedikit berdarah bule. Wajahnya tegas dan tubuh tingginya sangat mendukung persepsi awal Kai. Jika saja penampilannya sedikit diperbaiki mungkin Kai tidak akan keberatan menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu dosen di kampusnya itu. Kai yakin Kris bisa tampak lebih dari yang sekarang. _Bohong kalau aku tidak mulai tertarik padamu_...

"Beberapa minggu ini aku belum bisa bertemu Chanyeol."

Topik mengenai Chanyeol sepertinya menyedot seluruh perhatian Kai. Kali ini gadis itu fokus untuk mendengar kelanjutan apa yang akan dikatakan Kris.

"Sama seperti temanmu yang banyak alasan, Chanyeol mengatakan sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ingatkan aku untuk memotong gajinya..."

Mereka berdua terkekeh. Kris berhasil membawa suasana jadi lebih rileks. Ia yakin Kai butuh disegarkan pikirannya saat ini.

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu..."

"Apa?"

"Kau...tertarik pada Chanyeol? Yang aku lihat selama ini kau akan begitu bersemangat jika pembicaraan kita sudah mengarah pada si bodoh itu."

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Ternyata kalian sama bodohnya.."

"Ya! Hei! Kim Kai, mau kemana kau?!" Kris beranjak dari kursinya tiba-tiba. Ia mengejar Kai yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari ruangannya.

Gadis itu berbalik menatap Kris yang hampir saja terjatuh di tengah lorong. "Aku mau pulang. Ada masalah?" ucapnya malas.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sampai aku menyelesaikan semua kertas-kertas itu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu."

"Bukankah tadi kau masuk ke dalam ruanganku sambil marah-marah ingin diantar pulang? Sekarang bersabarlah menungguku di dalam sana."

Kris menunjuk ke arah ruangannya membuat Kai berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan Kris.

"Orang tua bodoh!"

"Aku mendengarnya..."

Kai kembali sibuk dengan tatapannya keluar jendela setelah cukup berdumel tentang betapa menjengkelkannya seorang Kris. Namun tetap saja akhirnya matanya selalu terpaku pada sosok Kris. _Akkhhh~ aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus_...

...

"Ibu ingin kau sekali-kali datang dan makan malam bersama." Kai berujar setelah ingat beberapa hari lalu ibunya sempat menanyakan soal Kris dan tidak lupa untuk Kai mengundangnya makan malam di kediaman Kim.

"Oh benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk sambil membongkar isi tasnya dan akhirnya menemukan ponselnya.

"Hmm...sepertinya ibu tertarik padamu. Tiap pulang kuliah yang ia tanyakan bukan keadaan anaknya sendiri malah bertanya kapan kau punya waktu untuk berkunjung." Kai memoles sedikit lipstick berwarna peach pada bibirnya tanpa menggunakan cermin. Hal itu mengundang tawa Kris karena garis yang ia buat pada bibirnya ada yang keluar dari batas.

Mobil Kris berhenti perlahan di pinggir jalan. Sang pemilik sama sekali tidak menggubris tatapan bertanya dari Kai. Ia sibuk mengambil beberapa helai tisue di jok belakang lalu kembali menghadap ke arah Kai. "Lipstick mu belepotan.." Kris tersenyum lalu meraih wajah Kai dan mulai membersihkan pewarna bibir itu.

"Bibirmu sudah cantik warnanya. Tidak usah dipoles lipstick pun aku yakin semua pria akan berkata demikian."

Blush~

Ya Tuhan..ingatkan Kai untuk bernafas normal. Jantungnya sudah memompa terlewat kencang dan sekarang dadanya merasakan degupan keras dari dalam sana. Pipinya merona, Kris sadar akan hal itu namun ia tak ingin membuat gadis itu lebih malu lagi. Sesegera mungkin ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan kembali fokus untuk menyetir.

Hari sudah sangat sore ketika Kris dan Kai tiba di kediaman Kim.

"Mampirlah sebentar. Aku yakin ibu akan sangat senang kalau bisa melihatmu."

Kris menemani Kai melewati jalan setapak yang pernah ia lalui sambil menggendong gadis itu. Namun kali ini Kai dalam keadaan tidak sedang tertidur jadi dia bisa berjalan sendiri.

_Aku harap kau juga senang_...

"Baiklah..."

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah mewah itu dengan dua orang pelayang yang membukakan pintu. Kai masuk lebih dulu sementara Kris mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayang tersebut. Ketika sampai di ruang tamu Kris disuguhkan pemandangan yang hampir membuatnya menganga lebar.

"Kaiku sudah tumbuh besar rupanya hehehe..."

Seorang pria sedang memeluk Kai sambil mengusap rambut hitam gadis itu yang tergerai.

"Kapan oppa pulang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku lebih dulu? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara." Kai terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyum cerahnya terulas begitu mudah saat memandang pria itu lalu memeluknya lagi berulang-ulang sampai pria di dekapannya tertawa pelan.

"Siapa dia Kai? Pacarmu?" atensi pria itu beralih ke arah Kris yang sedari tadi terdiam memandangi adegan saling peluk mereka. Ia membawa Kai ke hadapan Kris dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kris bersumpah bahwa Kai kini tengah tersenyum sangat manis di hadapannya meskipun ia tidak tahu kepada siapa senyum itu dialamatkan. Mungkin saja karena keberadaan pria di hadapannya.

"Dia dosen di kampusku. Kebetulan kami sering pulang bersama. Oh ya, oppa ini Kris dan Kris ini sepupuku dari China namanya Yixing." Kai memperkenalkan lelaki itu pada Kris. Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan Kris tidak ragu untuk melontarkan senyuman lega karena pria itu ternyata hanya sepupu Kai. Sedikit membuatnya lega.

"Wu Yifan, aku juga orang Cina tapi sudah lama menetap di Korea. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

"Yixing...Zhang Yixing. Aku sedang bertugas di sini. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Pria ini terbilang manis. Ia mempunyai lesung pipit yang sangat dalam. Pantas saja Kai bisa berubah drastis ketika di hadapan Yixing, wajahnya memang sangat teduh. Tipikal pria baik-baik.

Tak lama setelah itu, ibu Kai menghampiri mereka sekaligus mengajak Kris untuk ikut makan malam sekaligus merayakan kedatangan sepupu Kai.

"Sepertinya lain kali saja nyonya. Saya masih harus mengurus sesuatu. Saya minta maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi lain kali kau harus ikut makan malam dan sering-seringlah berkunjung. Suamiku juga senang begitu tahu kau sempat datang ke rumah..."

"Terima kasih tawarannya nyonya. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu.."

Kris membungkuk sekali lagi memberi hormat sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari rumah Kai. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa Kai akan mengantarnya sampai di depan pagar tapi sepertinya angan-angan saja. Kai pasti sibuk dengan sepupunya yang baru tiba itu. Kris memasuki mobilnya. Perlahan ia hembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum memasang seatbelt. Hampir saja kakinya menginjak pedal gas kalau bukan karena suara Kai yang menggema di sekitarnya.

Oh..gadis itu berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Kris!"

"Ada apa?"

"Besok bisa kau jemput aku?"

"Tumben minta jemput? Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan mobilmu hingga hampir sebulan aku selalu mengantarmu pulang?" Kris melirik helaian rambut Kai yang terkena angin malam. Gadis itu pasti sangat merawatnya. Terbukti saat Kris menyentuhnya untuk ia sematkan di belakang telinga Kai.

Kai terpaku dengan perbuatan Kris. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat sehingga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kris mengenai mobilnya yang disita oleh ayahnya karena kredit cardnya yang melampaui batas limit.

"Baiklah...besok kujemput pukul 7. Jangan sampai terlambat."

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah insiden rambut Kai yang disentuh oleh Kris. Kai sampai tidak sadar bahwa mobil Kris sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya.

"AAAKKKHHHH! AKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA!"

...

Trak!

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari jok belakang mobilnya, mengalihkan perhatian Kris.

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengembalikan sepatunya."

Kotak sepatu berwarna hitam itu diletakkannya di bawah jok sehingga tidak mudah untuk ditemukan. Sepasang high heels berwarna krem yang ia temukan di dalam mobil pagi berikutnya setelah mengantar Kai ke rumahnya. Kris malam itu tidak sadar kalau Kai melepas sepatunya lalu tertidur di atas mobilnya. Padahal ia sudah berniat mengembalikan sepatu itu dari hari-hari sebelumnya dan ternyata ia masih saja lupa hingga saat ini.

"Besok saja lagi..."

Oke..jangan sampai Kris melupakan lagi hal seperti itu. Ia mulai berpikir kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan kembali sepatu itu pada Kai. Entah kenapa Kris tidak ingin saat bertemu Kai nanti sama sekali tidak ada kesan di antara mereka.

"Ah aku tahu!" Kris tersenyum membayangkan rencana yang akan ia lakukan. Sudah melayang-layang di pikirannya bagaimana reaksi Kai ketika menerima kotak sepatunya kembali.

Drrtttt~

Ponselnya di dashboard bergetar pelan. Kris meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan cukup kaget ketika mendapati pengirimnya adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Halo.."

"_Halo Kris."_

"Ya, ada apa?"

"_Tidak..hanya ingat bahwa aku akan sangat senang kalau kau bisa hadir di perayaan anniversary kami minggu ini. Sekaligus ulang tahun anakku yang keempat. Bagaimana?"_

"Undangan yang menarik. Eum Chanyeol?"

"_Kenapa?_"

"Boleh aku mengajak seorang teman?"

"_Tentu saja."_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih aku pasti datang."

"_Oke...sampai jumpa Kris."_

Sambungan telfon terputus dan Kris mulai menyusun rencana baru yang lebih menarik dari sebelumnya.

_To : Kim Kai_

_Baru saja Chanyeol mengundangku ke perayaan anniversary dan ulang tahun anaknya minggu ini. Dia bilang aku bisa membawa seorang teman, mungkin saja kau berminat kalau tidak sedang sibuk?_

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya yakin kalau TBC-nya gak tepat waktu banget hahaha...

Saya memang sudah mengonsep cuma sampai di sini untuk chapter 2

_So, I hope you will enjoy and won't be dissapointed_

_Have a nice day guys ^_^_


End file.
